Waiting for You
by Julia Holtemore
Summary: This is a Harry and Ginny one shot romance fic. It takes place during HBP, mostly after their first kiss. Ginny's POV. Connects right into HBP. More details inside! Please R&R!


**Author's Note:** Okay, this is a Harry/Ginny one-shot. The setting is during HBP. You know when Harry kissed Ginny for the first time in the common room after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup? Well, right after that Harry and Ginny leave the common room. Harry thought they "might have time to talk about the game" (not a direct quote). Sooo... what did they talk about? Hmm... curious. Well, you will find out what I think will happen if you read this fic! It is from Ginny's POV and starts out before anything between her and Harry happens. It is still PG, mind you. I'll never write anything more than kissing.

**Disclaimer:** Oh, come on.If I owned this stuff, I'd be raking in the cash and certainly not posting on a fanfic site! Alas, my poor writing skills are nothing to that of J. K. Rowling, who, coincidentally, owns all of the characters and settings you are about to read about. Therefore, I am posting on and writing a pathetic disclaimer. Hope you like the story!

**Waiting for You**

Ginny's Point of View

I must admit, I'm pretty popular around Hogwarts. People tell me it's because I'm nice, outspoken, smart, funny, friendly, you name it. But I think the real reason is because I have a charming personality. I could get any guy I cast my eyes on to snog me senseless. Well, I could get any guy except for one. The thing is, he happened to be the only guy I ever wanted. I felt like melting when I looked into those deep green eyes framed perfectly by those wire-rimmed glasses. I felt like laughing aloud watching him tame his adorably messy jet-black hair. Every time he smiled at me, I felt like jumping for joy.

That's right. I had fallen head over heels for the famous Harry Potter.

I couldn't help it! I'd never felt that way about any other guy before. I guess all those boyfriends I'd gone through were just to distract me. To keep my mind off of him. I learned soon enough that I could never have him. I was his best friend's sister, and he would never see me as anything more than that.

So every time I saw him, not only did I feel happiness and excitement, but I also felt a horrible empty longing and loneliness. It was all so complicated, I'm surprised my brain didn't resign in protest, complaining of the harsh working conditions. However, even with all of these complicated emotions going through my mind, I decided to stop being childish and shy, as I had been. If I couldn't be his girlfriend, I could at least be his friend, and that wouldn't happen unless he got to know me. I started acting more like my nice, outspoken, smart, funny, friendly, and charming self.

I always told myself the match was impossible. He was the famous Harry Potter and too high up on the social pyramid to even notice the impoverished Ginny Weasley. I also happened to know that he had a long-standing crush on the beautiful Cho Chang. It was unbearable to watch him stare at her and I kept wishing it was me instead.

But this last year, when I was a fifth year and he a sixth, things seemed to change. I no longer caught him drooling over Cho. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding her. And whenever he was around me he seemed prone to embarrassment, often blushing profusely. I can recall a time after a particularly well-fought Quidditch game, he gave me a hug, but let go extremely quickly, avoiding my eyes. I knew something was up, but I was afraid to believe it. Did he actually… _like me back?_

I couldn't be sure, but my hopes were running high again. I grew impatient with my boyfriend at the time, Dean Thomas, afraid he was warding Harry off. Occasionally when we were sitting together in the common room, I would notice Harry sitting in a far corner, glaring at Dean with a look I was almost certain could be described as jealousy. Upon seeing this, I would smile to myself. But I'm sorry to say that couldn't stop myself from snapping at Dean after those incidents. Dean was a nice guy, but he just wasn't… Harry. Finally I broke up with the bloke. He wasn't too happy, but I knew he'd get over it. For the next few days after that Harry seemed much more cheerful, though I could have been imagining that.

It was toward the end of the year when it happened. "Harry had gotten into a lot of trouble and had to serve detention with Snape instead of playing in the Quidditch final. I felt so bad for him, missing out on the one thing he truly loved, and he was the team Captain, too! I replaced him as Seeker on his request, and decided the least I could do would be to win the game for him. So, after an intense hour or so of swooping around the Quidditch field, I caught the snitch right from under the opposing Seeker's nose. Literally. I was so elated! We had won the Quidditch Cup! At least Harry couldn't be depressed about the entire scenario. During our usual after-game party up in Gryffindor Tower, I heard the portrait hole open. Harry clambered in, looking very depressed. Ron shouted the good news of our victory to him, and a wide smile spread across his face.

Overjoyed, I ran across the room and enveloped him in a big hug. I reveled in the warmth f his arms as he held me tight. Unwillingly, I pulled away and he looked down at me, grinning. Then suddenly, without warning, he bent down and kissed me! I was so surprised, I stiffened in shock. Was this actually happening? I couldn't think from the enormity of it all. Then I realized I didn't really care. I relaxed and let my worries wash away as I kissed him back.

Harry reluctantly pulled away after a moment and looked deep into my eyes, his own emerald ones sparkling in the firelight. Then he looked around the room.

I hadn't noticed, but everyone had gone suddenly quiet and I felt all eyes on Harry and me. Dean, I noticed, was glaring daggers, but I didn't care. Romilda Vane looked murderous. No doubt she, like every other girl at Hogwarts, wanted Harry herself. Hermione beamed, winking at me. She knew about my crush from day one, and had always encouraged me that Harry would come around. But Harry seemed to be looking for someone in particular. I turned in time to see Ron nod his head resignedly, looking a bit putout. Harry grinned and looked back at me, gesturing to the portrait hole. I nodded. He took my hand and walked out of the common room.

I couldn't believe it. Harry Potter had just kissed me. And now he was holding my hand as we walked down the marble staircase. We didn't say a word as we made our way through the entrance hall. We just kept smiling at each other and he squeezed my hand gently.

Outside it was bright and sunny. The birds were chirping happy tunes and the Giant Squid was splashing merrily in the lake. The day seemed perfect in my eyes.

Harry seemed to know were he was going. He led me over to a tree that provided ample shade by the lake and we sat down.

"So…" I started, wondering what was going on in his head. "What does all this mean for us?"

"Er…"

I just loved how he searched for his words and couldn't stop myself from smiling up at him.

"Well," he continued, "we sort of… skipped a few steps. Sorry if I came on too strong. I didn't really do it properly…"

He seemed so much more at ease now, compared to how he had been most of the year. I smiled and leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You did it perfectly."

I turned up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt him slide an arm around my waist and he placed the other on my upper back, deepening the kiss. He was a good kisser, better than I had even dreamed up those many times. I don't know how long we sat there, snogging and only pulling back for breath. I was lost in the timeless bliss of it all. Finally, Harry pulled back and smiled.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that."

"Oh? And how long is that?" I asked, grinning and raising my eyebrows.

"Long enough," he said.

"Hmm…" I said, leaning back against him again, so we were both facing the lake. "I'll bet you five galleons, I've been waiting longer."

Harry just laughed and hugged me tightly. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, still feeling like this was some sort of dream. We just stared at the lake for a while, watching the waves lap at the shore. I had a question I was dying to ask them, though, so I sat up and looked at him again.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"When did you start to fancy me?"

He looked completely taken aback by this question and had to think about it for a moment.

"Well," he began. "I think I always did a little, especially after the whole fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets. I remember being worried sick."

I smiled weakly. I still blamed myself for the Chamber reopening, unleashing a basilisk that petrified many students and nearly killed Harry. But I came out of my reverie as he continued thoughtfully.

"But I think I really started to fancy you when Ron and I caught you kissing Dean. I was…" He didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he was getting at.

"You were _jealous?"_ I asked, smirking a little.

Harry grinned. "I think 'jealous' would be an understatement, to be honest."

We both laughed out loud at that comment. So Harry _had_ been jealous of Dean.

"Well?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Well what?" I replied innocently, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"What about you? I spilled my guts. It's your turn." He folded his arms and looked at me expectantly. I sighed, smiling.

"I have had a thing for you since I was old enough to know your name and what you had done to defeat You-Know-Who."

Harry blushed, and I could tell he was about to say something like, "I was only a baby. I didn't really do anything." But I cut him off.

"But that was nothing compared to when I first looked into your gorgeous green eyes when I was ten years old seeing my brothers off at King's Cross."

Harry was still blushing and I smiled. "Do you remember that?"

He nodded, suddenly looking sad.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry it took me so long to come around."

I smiled. I'd been doing that a lot of late. "It doesn't matter. I have you now."

His outlook brightened and he bent down to kiss me again, his fingers running gently through my hair. My heart soared as I kissed him back. But he pulled away quickly.

"My turn for a quick question," he said as a shot him a pretend glare. "What is it you saw in me? Because I could swear everyone thinks of me as the stupid orphan kid who has a serious need for the spotlight."

I rolled my eyes at him. "No one thinks of you like that!"

He gave me such a dubious look that I had to contain a giggle.

"Alright, maybe _someone_ thinks that, but I certainly don't, and neither do most of the girls at Hogwarts. Do you recall a certain… Romilda Vane?"

He scowled at me. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Oh, right. Well, if I gave you the whole list, we'd be sitting here for about a week." I grinned at him and his cheeks showed a slight pink tinge. "But a shortened version would have to be that you are brave, nice, loyal, sarcastic, and very attractive."

Harry laughed, still blushing a bit. "Good answer. Dunno if I believe a word of it-"

"You'd better, because it's all true." I said, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Ow!" He massaged his arm gently as I rolled my eyes. "All right," he said. "You know what I see in you?"

"Let's see." I started numbering the list off on my fingers. " Is it because I'm nice, outspoken, smart, funny, friendly, and charming?"

Harry looked a little surprised, but laughed all the same. "Well yeah, but it also helps that you are absolutely beautiful and a fantastic snog."

I laughed, looking deep into his eyes, which reflected the same joy I felt. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to here you say that."

And with that I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
